


Silent Gardens

by Loki_Chaser



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:30:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Chaser/pseuds/Loki_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri reflects. Conrart is... well... Conrart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Gardens

The heavy night air hung like shrouds over the castle grounds as a certain black haired youth slipped out into the gardens. Shouts of "Heika!" and "Your Majesty!" could be heard from inside the castle. Said "majesty," otherwise known as Yuuri sighed. Everyone wanted something from him. He just wanted a little break. He took a deep breath of the air; heavy, but cool, and the moonlight cast glowing rays on the variety of flowers, trees and bushes. Yuuri walked to a bench and sat, leaning back slightly to look at the darkened sky, reflecting on the recent events of the castle.

His engagement to Wolfram had finally been called off, seeing as Wolfram had had "enough" of the "cheater." But Yuuri saw the glances to a certain other black haired youth, and hadn't taken it personally. He'd also fully taken over his position as Maoh, and with that, his workload had sky-rocketed, leaving barely any time to play baseball with Conrart. At the name in his head, his face flushed a light pink. Yuuri had recently been sneaking more glances at the older man, admiring him, only to look away quickly before Conrart could see him staring. Yuuri leaned farther back on the bench, opening his face to be parallel with the sky, and closed his eyes, sighing. He'd been doing a lot of sighing lately, whether it was over his country, his people, life back on Earth or personal relations with people, namely Sir Weller. He leaned a few more centimeters before the falling feeling took in and he began to slip off the back of the bench. Yuuri braced himself for the impact of the unforgiving ground on his back but felt none, only a warm hand between his shoulder blades. "Be careful, Heika. You might fall," said a deep voice, belonging to Yuuri's favourite soldier. The Maoh flushed.

"C-conrart! I told you already, it's Yuuri!"

The Japanese youth righted himself on the bench, looking pointedly at the ground.

"Thank you for catching me," he mumbled. Conrart merely blinked at first before giving a warm smile and seating himself next the boy on the bench. "The castle is going insane looking for you, Yuuri," he began, smiling.

"Günther is hyperventilating because he thinks you've been kidnapped again."

The smaller male only flushed brighter. "I left a note… on my desk," he replied, kicking his feet back and forth on the bench.

"I just feel so cooped up in there and I needed to get out."

He looked at Conrart with pleading eyes, begging him to understand. Conrart lifted a brow at the gesture before smiling at the young Maoh.

"It's alright, Hei- Yuuri," he righted himself. "Everyone needs a break now and then, I suppose." He looked up to the sky as Yuuri had done earlier. "It's pretty tonight, isn't it?" He asked the still-pink boy. He nodded, still not looking up at Conrart. Returning his gaze to the boy, the soldier quirked a brow. "Something wrong, Yuuri?" Said boy startled a bit before gaining his senses and beginning to give a nervous laugh.

"It's, uh… Just that, well…" He wrung his hands, unsure of what to do. "I like someone!" He blurted suddenly. His hands immediately flew to his mouth, effectively covering his blush as well. Conrart was taken aback.

His majesty… had feelings for someone? His heart gave a little ping, but, ever loyal to the leader, he ventured forth. "Why do you not simply tell them, then?" Yuuri removed his hands, staring at the soldier. "Wh-what if they reject me?" He stammered. Conrart gave his best reassuring smile and a laugh. "I don't think anyone would reject you, Yuuri. You're wonderful." Yuuri fidgeted. "Alright, then," he whispered.

"Hey, Conrart?"

"Yes, Yuuri?"

"Close your eyes for a minute."

Conrart blinked in confusion before nodding. "As you wish." He shut his eyes before feeling a slight warmth in front of his face, and then, the brush of trembling lips. As soon as it began, it was over. Conrart kept his eyes clenched shut. "Heika?"

"I told you, Conrart," Yuuri began nervously. "It's Yuuri." Conrart opened his eyes to find a very red in the face Maoh standing before him; eyes clenched shut and fingers tightly gripping the hem of his jacket. Conrart gave a smile. So, he hadn't imagined it. The soldier stood, stepping to the Maoh. Yuuri raised his eyes, searching the soldier's face. "No," Conrart whispered. "They won't reject you." He leaned in again, capturing the young Maoh's lips with his own in a tender kiss. As the castle clattered with noise and the grasshoppers in the garden performed their concerts, the pair heard nothing. And for a moment, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: AND THEN GUNTHER SHOWED UP.
> 
> Man, I should really rewatch this show...


End file.
